Snowball effect
by Kasia B
Summary: An alternative version of the events from the begining of 'Curtain Call' episode and it's consequences including some elements from 'Court Matrial' trilogy. Warnings: bad language, death of major character, despair, sadness, violence. This one is REALLY sad, so better prepare your tissues...
1. Murdock's blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters nor songs lyrics.**

* * *

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Evanescence, 'My last breath'

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE** : **Murdock's blood**

'Watch out, colonel!'

Murdock jumped behind Hannibal's back. Shot was fired. Smith turned and with firm kick knocked gun out of aggressor's hand for a dozen meters. With blink of an eye Face was crouching beside captain. Frightened, he saw the growing bloodstain on pilot's T-shirt.

The bullet hit the heart.

Peck put his hand under friend's shoulders and lifted him slightly.

'Murdock... Open your eyes, I'm begging you... Don't go away, you can't do this to us! Don't leave us! I'm begging you, Murdock!' Face was sobbing

Captain's baseball cap fell to the ground. No answer. Peck lowered back pilot's body, tightened fists on bloodstained cloth and propped his forehead on them. His horrifying scream ripped air.

'MP will be here soon, we have to be on the lam!' colonel shouted trying to keep his voice not trembling like his knees. His heart was racing.

'Shut up Hannibal, just shut up' kneeling man shouted and raised his head. On his face contorted with pain tears mingled with the blood of the captain.

'It's an order, lieutenant!' said Smith explicitly

'I fuck your orders, you hear? I don't care anymore! Run if you want to!'

At the same time in two huge steps BA jumped to aggressor, who, still groggy because of Hannibal's kick, was trying to crawl to his gun. Sergeant sat astride him and grabbed him by the throat, screaming:

'You fuckin' redneck! You trash, son of a bitch, murderer! See what have you done! I won't forgive you this!

Baracus has begun strangling him with all his might. Smith jumped to him. Killing this man won't bring back life to Murdock, but only would make their situation worse. Unfortunately, colonel didn't have enough strength to inhibit his muscular companion. Killer's life was saved only because of MP's arrival, which has been announced by sirens.

Soon they were surrounded. Rised their heads and saw several dozens of rifles and guns targeted straight at them. Decker spoke through a megaphone:

'Hands up, Smith! You and your man have no chance, surrender!'

Hannibal looked at lividing face of his pilot. Has risen his hands and said:

'One of my man was shot. Let us say goodbye.'

Decker glanced quick on motionless body lying on ground. If he could afford even a little compassion for anyone of the four of them, then Murdock was this person. First trauma in Vietnam, and now... He didn't deserve it.

'You have one minute.' he declared briefly

For BA it all was too unreal to be able to find words of farewell a to a friend, who he had known for so many years. Who, to be honest after all, he had liked so much, although they used to tease with each other so often. He froze and stared to colonel walking over to corpse. Smith crouched, lowered right hand and touched captain's cheek. He swallowed hard and said:

'I couldn't dream of a better son... Thank you, although it's only claptrap...Forgive me, please.'

He stood up and with both hands already raised heading toward Decker. BA presently, with tears in his eyes, did same thing.

Face didn't want to let go of Murdock's body. The officers forcibly dragged him to the car.

* * *

 _To be continued...  
_


	2. Bloody inscription

'I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two  
And I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you'

Evanescence, 'Like you'

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Bloody inscription**

It was decided to cart them to Fort Owen, California, where the trial had to take place. On the way they didn't exchange any word. They were still too sick at heart because of recent friend's death to think about escape from transport.

But when they got there and every one of them took place on wooden cot in one of three separated, adjacent cells, some ideas of escape began to appear in Hannibal's mind. However he knew that before he'll start planning anything, there's need to clear the air between him and his men. There was no other mode than talk about what had happened, though this method didn't suit to colonel's taste. As a man, soldier and veteran of two wars he not really knew how to talk about feelings, mainly with other men.

He sighed, stood up from wooden cot and walked over grid. Clenched his fingers on one of the bars and said:

'BA? Do you hear me?'

No answer.

Guard gave gray-haired man a once-over. He was warned, that prisoners may try some tricks.

'BA? You hold grudge against me for Murdock's death, right?' How couldn't he? Smith couldn't forgive himself, that few seconds of inattention have cost life of his friend.

'I don't wanna talk about that.' BA snapped back

'Hannibal, stop talking shit.' Face spoke up hoarsely, his voice unused for many hours. 'For every one of us Murdock would do the same. He loved us...More than any of us deserved it. He would do this second time without hesitate. We're only humans, everyone has right to make a mistake.'

Colonel was surprised by sobriety of lieutenant's statement, all the more, that he reacted so emotionally at the time of pilot's death.

Next day they've met with attorney. After elaborating line of defence, when lawyer asked, if they would like to add something, Face asked:

'Could you organize for me paper and something to write?'

'Letter? You don't have any family, lieutenant. You've grown up in an orphanage, you are a bachelor.'

'I'd like to write to nuns, who work at this orphanage' blonde replied

'You are well informed.' Hannibal said and puffed to cigar

'It's a part of my job. I'm afraid that the fulfillment of your request will be impossible. Lynch and Decker have already said quite enough to prosecutor how you're capable to use oridinary items. Security considerations, hope you understand.'

'Yeah sure, I'll open lock by pen refill.' Peck was ironic

In the evening, when the light in cells was switched off, Face has bitten his hand stronlgy and with his own blood started writing on the wall, barely seeing anything bland light from corridor.

At the morning his body was found hanging on the grid on belt.

When BA i Hannibal have heard, that something is going on beside lieutenant's cell, they've sprung up from wooden cots and stood at bars. They saw corpse covered by bedsheet, being carried on a stretcher. Baracus with wild yelling has started beating his fists against the wall, Smith slumped on his knees. Nobody ever told them, that bloody inscription was saying:

' _Thanks for all those shared years. I'm going to Murdock_.'

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Plan didn't come together

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay

Evanescence, 'Even in death'

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Plan that didn't come together**

Hannibal's eyes were burning, but tears didn't want to appear. Old soldier has forgotten long ago how to cry. Now he understood why Face was talking so sensibly, why he was so emollient. He already was resigned to his death, already has chosen his path. Smith was affraid about BA; if he won't do same thing as Peck. Colonel could only have hope, that strong faith of his last alive friend will protect him.

Sergeant was sleeping after injection with strong soporific. When he has awaken after few hours and frightening reality came back to his mind, he wanted to scream, but held himself. Didn't want to get another portion of medication. Looked at his wounded hands and thought, how well it would be to hurt his body again to feel some relief from this unbelievable pain in his heart.

He sat on wooden cot, still dizzied a little, and started thinking about his dead friends. Murdock probably will be buried on VA's cementery, but what about Face? There was no place on military cementery to people suspected of committing a crime. If BA could only still have his gold, confiscated by army, he'd like to sell it and put beautiful tombstones they have deserved...Suddenly he had heard Smith's voice when guard has gone for a moment:

'BA? I can hear you're awake.'

'So what?'

'We have to run away.'

'Hannibal, are you nuts? What we can do, just two of us, without support from outside?'

'Chances aren't high, but we have to try.' he said and added just in his thoughts: 'I can't let Murdock's sacrifice go down the drain and spend rest of my life in prison.'

'Do it yourself, I stay. I'm not gonna die.'

Colonel had mixed feelings about those words. He didn't like sergeant's refuse, but this meant he doesn't think about suicide.

'Don't you wanna be on their funerals?' he asked after a little while

'Don't twist my arm this way!' Baracus hit the wall. 'I still have a mother I love. I have to live for her. It doesn't mean I don't care 'bout guys anymore.'

Hannibal couldn't force him.

He has tried to escape alone, when he was released from cell for first hearing. He has contrived to knock out guard and take away his weapon, but several dozen meters away he's been shot. During this brief moment he was falling to the ground he thought to himself:

'Oh... So this time plan doesn't come together.'

From this moment BA has lost his will to defence himself during trial. Judges have found him guilty charges of robbery, treason, and desertion and sentenced him to be put to death.

When he's stood in front of firing squad and his eyes were concealed, he whispered:

'I'm so sorry momma...We'll be soon together again, guys.'

Shots were fired.

THE END


End file.
